You Painted My Wings
by firefox26
Summary: Natsu is slightly different. He was raised by the five main dragons, Air, Fire, Earth, Water, and Lightning. Plus, the Chaos dragon wants to kill all of them, including Natsu. When they left Natsu on 777, Natsu was more than devastated. He thought the Chaos dragon had killed them. And he wants revenge. M 'cause I freakin' feel like it! I might not continue it was a random idea. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I made this when I was bored and had nothing to do, I didn't really feel like writing my Naruto story and sometimes I go back and watch random episodes of Fairy Tail so I'm gonna write a ff about it! I might continue if I get enough reviews follows or favorites!  
**

* * *

A pink-haired man walked through the streets, he was clad in a blue vest that had yellow out linings, and a waist-jacket of the same style. Under that he had white half-pants that had a black stripe at the bottom. He had a white scale-scarf around his neck. On his shoulder was a red tattoo that was kinda in the shape of a fairy wing. **(A/N what he always wears..)**

Beside the man, there was a blue cat with a green thing tied around his neck. **(A/N I donno what it's called!)**

"Oi! Natsu! So, where should Igneel be?" asked the cat.

"Near here, Happy," replied the man named Natsu.

"If you say so!"

"Shut it cat!"

The duo continued to walk until they reached a square.

There was a group of screaming and shouting women, all of them had hearts in their eyes. They seemed to be shouting stuff that included "Salamander-sama!"

'Hua,' thought Natsu.

He pushed past the women to the center of them and found a blue haired man. Blinking in disappointment, Natsu turned away.

"Not what we're lookin' for Happy."

Striding out of the crowd, the pink-haired man walked right into a blond teenager.

She had bright yellow hair pulled up in a hair tie. She was wearing a v-neck white shirt with blue outlinings, also there was a blue stripe across her chest. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt and a brown belt that had some type of holder attachment on it. It looked like it was for keys.

"Hua? Oh- sorry," he said, offering a hand out to help her up.

"No problem, I should have been more careful. The name's Lucy," she replied brightly.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Natsu."

"Thanks, you saved me there, I'll treat you for some food!" Lucy smiled at him.

"No thanks."

Natsu turned and walked away from the strange girl, who just seemed _to happy _to treat him for food.

"Naaaa-tsu! We could've gotten free food!" Said a certain blue cat.

"She's a Celestial Spirit mage."

"Really?"

"Didn't you see the keys on her hip?" Natsu cast a side-long glance at Happy.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy purred.

"Shut up you idiot blue-cat!" Natsu shouted, punching said creature into the wall.

Natsu took a deep breath, then looked over to the cat that was nursing wounds.

"That aside, she uses keys. She's an enemy. I'm going to go see what guild she belongs to."

"So- we can do that by excepting her offer," Happy yelled happily.

Natsu sighed and looked over at Happy.

* * *

"Thanks! You saved me back there!" Lucy cried as she saw Natsu and Happy walking over to her.

"Your welcome. We would like to take you up on your offer... ummmm..." Happy trailed off.

"Lucy," Natsu sighed in disappointment.

"Riiiiiight."

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Lucy asked.

"Your paying, you can choose," said Natsu.

"Alright, lets go," she paused, "there!" Lucy pointed at a small restaurant on the corner of the street.

The small group headed to the pointed out spot, as Natsu decided to start to learn more about Lucy.

"So, what did we save you from?" He asked.

"Well, he had these rings..." Lucy went on to explain about magic and guilds and stuff, Natsu and Happy sometimes exchanging surprised looks.

"Wait- so you don't belong to a guild?" Natsu asked.

"Nope! I want to join the guild called Fairy Tail," Lucy replied.

At this, Natsu and Happy looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Cool!" Happy tried to sound... happy.

After they paid and left, the three parted ways.

"Thanks for the meal Lucy!" Happy called.

"No problem, the least I can do!" She called back.

Natsu and Happy headed out to a skyscraper to take a look at the city from above.

**~Meanwhile with Lucy~**

Lucy strolled down the street, finally deciding to sit at a bench.

"Hello little lady," a slick voice suddenly came from behind Lucy.

"What do you want?!" Lucy yelled, slapping the hand that had come up to rest on her leg. "Get away from me!"

"Now, now, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail? I'll let you if you come to the party tonight, and not tell anyone about my... added abilities," he looked pointedly at the rings on his hand.

"A-alright," Lucy gave.

"Great!" He said, standing up. "I'll see you tonight!"

Lucy sighed, why did she agree to this? _'To join Fairy Tail,' _her 'inner-self' responded.

But what if all of Fairy Tail was like this?

* * *

Lucy was sitting on a boat, with Salamander. She was wearing a red silk dress with small jewels stitched into it. Her wrists were clad in silver bracelets and her fingers in gold rings. Her feet had satin red high heels. In her ears were two big silver hoops. She hadn't forgotten her keys.

All in all, she was completely elegant.

Salamander had invited her into a private room where they sat comfortably on couches or chairs.

"Now, Lucy, let me give us a toast, to Fairy Tail."

"Alright," Lucy replied, reaching for her glass.

"No, no not that kind of toast," Salamander cooed. "I will slowly lower these juice crystals into your mouth, and you swallow them."

He had the crystals already bobbing along in the air next to him.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, _'For Fairy Tail, for Fairy Tail,' _she kept repeating in her head.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she swatted the droplets away. "These have sleeping potions in them."

"Good eye. my dear," Salamander gained a cocky glint in his eye when Lucy whipped her keys out.

"I will be taking my leave now," she stated.

"Oh will you, darling? Will you?" The doors whipped open to reveal men who looked like they were picked up from the street with up to 4 or 5 girls on their shoulders, laughing manically.

"What did-" Lucy didn't get to finish.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Natsu? Get out of here!" Lucy paused. "How did you manage to get here without getting wet?"

Natsu ignored her. "Happy, do your job!"

"Aye!"

A blue tail came swinging at Lucy, who screamed, and grabbed her around the waist.

Once Lucy was safely in the sky, Natsu got to work.

"Roar of the water dragon!" He shouted.

The water around the ship began to move rapidly, starting to push the boat towards the shore at high speeds.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" You could hear the combined scream of the ship from the other side of the world.

**~Meanwhile~ **

****"Happy!" Lucy shouted up at the blue cat, "What about Natsu? They are all mages down there!"

"No worries, he can take care of himself, also-" Happy didn't get to finish because the boat below them suddenly started to head to shore.

"Uhh, Lucy?" Happy suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"My transformation has a time limit..."

"BAKA CAT!" Lucy shouted as they fell.

Happy slammed into the water with a big splash, while Lucy managed to minimalism the damage by diving in.

Lucy then swam near the bottom of the ocean, looking for a glint of metal or gold, her keys.

Finally spotting them, Lucy swam up to the surface to gasp in some air before heading back down again.

Glad that she got her keys, Lucy and Happy began to swim to the shore.

**~At the Shore~**

****There was a bunch of screaming as the girls who had been drugged woke up and ran away. Also a lot of groaning from the sailors and gang members that had received the bad end of the explosion.

"Ahh much better now," a dark voice said.

Lucy and Happy had just reached the shore when the voice spoke. She reached for her keys, but Happy stopped her. "Like I was trying to say earlier, Natsu is also a mage."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at the solemn cat.

"Desu?"

Natsu growled.

"I don't care about the world. I don't care about buildings, but if you hurt anyone innocent I will **kill **you," Natsu's voice echoed around the port.

"Ha! Big talk for a little runt!" Salamander shouted.

Natsu stepped out of the smoke, his eyes gleaming with blood lust and death. He seemed to be glittering with power.

"B-Bora-sama, we should go!" Cried out a lackey.

"Don't call me by that name!" 'Salamander' shouted.

**~With Lucy~**

Lucy looked startled, Salamander wasn't Salamander?

"Bora- Bora of Prominence, he was cast out of the guild Titan Nose," Happy murmured.

**~Back with Natsu~**

****"I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"

"Boss! We should really go!" The same lackey shouted.

Bora was freaking out, Natsu Dragneel? Wasn't he meant to be Natsu Dragneel for this mission?

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" Bora shouted weakly, "Feel my fire! Prominence Whip!"

Purple flames shot out at Natsu, and devoured him.

"Hua, a big mouth will kill you, a lesson for all of you," Bora said rhythmically.

"Uh, never tasted such bad flames in my whole life... and let me teach you a lesson, **Bora**. A big ego will get you nowhere, neither will posing as a member of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu swallowed up the rest of the flames.

"Thanks for the meal," Natsu smirked.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu blew fire out from his mouth, destroying half the town. "Die!"

Then Natsu shouted, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

**~With Lucy~**

****"H-He's the real Salamander!"

"Aye!"

"Don't just say 'Aye!'"

**~With Natsu~**

Bora of Prominence was never to be seen again.

"Lucy! Do you want to join our guild?" Natsu shouted down to the stunned girl.

"A-Aye!"

"Well then, lets go!"

Natsu grabbed her arm, Happy flew above them.

And all three ran away from the military.


	2. AN

**A/N**

**I have been working on another story, like I informed you last time. This story will be called Kyuubi's Eye—just to give you some sort of hint. Kyuubi's Eye will be uploaded after I come back from camp this summer, where I will be for five weeks. Currently, I'm undergoing a moving process (again). I am moving from the Czech Republic to the US, where I was originally born. I've been international for a few years and have also lived in places like Malaysia (if you know where that is). We're moving back because the house we own back in the US has just suffered some serious water damage and we need to be there to watch the re-building of most of it, as well as getting the builders. **

**This is just some sort of an update. I wanted to inform you of what's happening. All stories of mine will be on hiatus until I get back from camp. I pan on continuing my Fairy Tail story 'You Painted My Wings' when I get around to it as well. **

**I'm sorry that you're going to have to wait a while for me to update anything, but I can tell you this with scertinty; I have been writing lots of FF, and I **_**will **_**have some of it, at the very least, uploaded before my school starts. Even if I have to do it on my iPad xD. **

**OH YEAH! I might be changing my pen name to 'Hydra Wynter' in the next few months, so watch out for that as well. :3 **

**This is uploaded on all of my stories. (Except for the one I stopped writing :3 )**

**~firefox26 over and out **


End file.
